Rosa del recuerdo
by Lady of Duel
Summary: La primera novia de Kyuhyun le trae muy buenos recuerdos,pero, a la vez,recuerdos muy dolorosos. Kyuhyun x OC.Oneshot


**Hola,soy Lady of Duel..Con un fanfic de Super Junior..Sinceramente este es el primero que hago sobre ellos y este se trata principalmente de Kyuhyun..Él no es mi favorito..pero salio la idea con él..Bueno,unas cosas**

**Saranghae:Te amo en coreano**

**Yoboseo:Hola,para contestar el telefono en coreano.**

**Baka:Idiota en japones.**

**Esto es Kyuhyun x oc**

**Advertencia:Obviamente los de super junior no son de mi propiedad,solo Kriel.**

**Otra cosa má último que quiero con esto es ofender a algo que se me ocurrio y bueno,lo cierto,para darle un mejor ambiente al fic,recomiendo leerlo escuchando la version de Kyuhyun de "Love Dust"**

_**Rosa del recuerdo**_

Leeteuk:Vamos Kyu,no vas a decirnos a donde vas?

Kyuhyun:No.

Sungmin:Este dia siempre lo pides libre,que pasa este dia?

Kyuhyun:Nada,me voy.

Leeteuk,Sungmin:Uf,vale.

Donghae:-entrando-Y si lo seguimos?

Sungmin:No crees que eso esta mal?

Eunhyuk:No lo creo,al menos sabremos que le pasa.

Sungmin:Esta bien. Leeteuk?

Leeteuk:Si,vayamos

**Luego de seguirlo..**

Leeteuk:Este es un rosedal?

Sungmin:Alli esta Kyu

Eunhyuk:Corto una rosa.

Donghae:Que esta mirando?

Leeteuk:Es..una lápida..No llego a leer que dice..

Sungmin:Dice..."Aqui yace Kriel Lee,una gran hija y novia,Que en paz descanse 1988-2006"

Donghae:Novia?

Leeteuk:Shh,Kyuhyun esta diciendo algo.

Kyuhyun:-arrodillado-Perdoname por no venir el año pasado Kri,pero tal como te prometi segui mis sueñ estado muy ocupado con la banda..Pero me senti muy culpable y no pude venir a dejar tu eso te la he traido este año sin falta-deja una rosa blanca sobre la tierra-Me sigues haciendo falta..-caen lágrimas por sus mejillas-

Sungmin:Esta llorando..

Kyuhyun:La otra vez hable con tu madre y estaba muy agradecida de que haya cumplido tu deseo..Quizá venga en cualquier momento..Ella tambien te extraña mucho..Kari se ha curado gracias a un donador y Liz la adopto...ya tiene 12 y lo más probable es que tambien te visiten..Al final terminaste cambiando la vida de muchos Kriel..Aunque ya hayan pasado 6 años...Muchos aun te recordamos como la alegre chica que iluminaba aquel hospital..-llora-

Leeteuk:Kyu-lo abraza-

Kyuhyun:Hyung?Que haces aqui?

Sungmin:Nos preocupamos por ti..

Kyuhyun:No tenian porque..

Donghae:Kyu..nunca comentaste esto..

Eunhyuk:Puedo preguntar quien era esa chica?

Kyuhyun:Les contare todo..

_**Kriel Lee y yo eramos mejores amigos,ella era teniamos 15 ella se me declaro..**_

Kriel:Kyu,se que somos mejores amigos pero yo realmente quiero ser algo más que tu amiga..Pero no se si sientes lo mismo..

Kyuhyun:Hablas..de amor cierto?Porque yo te amo.

Kriel:Gracias Kyu!-lo besa-

_**Paso otro año y para nuestro aniversario ella estaba en el hospital..**_

Kriel:Kyu..Tengo algo muy importante que decirte..

Kyuhyun:Que pasa Kri?

Kriel:Yo..me habia prometido no decirtelo pero no puedo...yo..tengo problemas cardiacos

Kyuhyun:Kriel..

Kriel:Dejame terminar-poniendo su mano en su pecho-Siento que mi corazón pronto dejara de latir y sabré que es la muerte..Aun si los doctores dicen que aun puedo aguantar se que ya no tengo más mis latidos disminuir y quiero decir todo lo que siento Kyu..

Kyuhyun:Hazlo,solo dimelo.

Doctor:Ella no vivirá mucho más.

Mamá de Kriel:No puede ser posible!No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Doctor:Solo un corazón compatible y que su cuerpo acepte,pero fuera de eso nada.

Mamá de Kyuhyun:Supongamos que no aparece ningun donador..Que debemos hacer?

Doctor:Dejarla vivir al máximo,que cumpla sus sueños.

Kriel:Quiero vivir,salir,cumplir mis fantasias,fuera de este hospital.

Kyuhyun:Pero Kri..

Kriel:Si me voy a morir no quiero decir "Ojala lo hubiera echo" si no que quiero ser capaz de decir "Soy feliz por que lo hice",¿Me entiendes?

Kyuhyun:Por supuesto-la abraza-

_**Un dia..nosotros..**_

Kyuhyun:Kriel,estas segura de querer hacer esto?-encima de ella-

Kriel:-desnuda cintura para arriba:Si..Quiero hacer el amor contigo,Kyuhyun.-besandolo-

_**Ibamos a todos los lugares que ella queria..Una vez fuimos a un invernadero**_

Kriel:Kyu!Mira,son rosas,no son hermosas?

Kyuhyun:Si,son esas son más lindas.-señalando unas rosas blancas-

Kriel:Que lindas!Nee...Kyu..

Kyuhyun:Que pasa?

Kriel:Gracias...

Kyuhyun:Por que?

Kriel:Por quererme...por gastar tu tiempo conmigo..

Kyuhyun:No digas disfruto mucho estando contigo.

Kriel:-sonrojada-Gracias...Te quiero mucho.

Kyuhyun:Yo tambien te quiero mucho.-besandola-

Kriel:-separandose y tosiendo-A...aggh..-poniendo una mano en su pecho-

Kyuhyun:Kriel!-sujetandola-Que te pasa?!

Kriel:M..e duele..AHH!

_**Esa fue la primera vez que se paro su corazón.**_

¿?:Como te sientes ahora,Kri?

Kriel:Mucho mejor,sin duda,Liz,gracias.

Liz:De nada-revolviendo su cabello-Ahora vengo-sale-

Kyuhyun:Elizabeth..

Liz:Perdona por lo que te voy a decir,Kyu. Ella no pasará este lo hará a menos que la quieran metida en una cama y con medicamentos todo el dia .Ustedes serán quienes decidan eso.

¿?:Liz!Ven a jugar!-una niña de 6 años se acercaba-

Liz:Ya voy,Hikari.

Hikari:Kyuhyun oppa!Hace rato que no te veia!-sonriente-

Kyuhyun:Sip,ya paso un rato de la ultima vez.Y que tal va tu tratamiento Kari?

Hikari:Liz Unnie dice que estaré bien dentro de 3 meses y podré salir a jugar!Oye..y Kriel Unnie?

Kyuhyun:Esta durmiendo un poco. Quieres ir a verla?

Hikari:Si!

Kyuhyun:Bien,pero ve callada,no queremos que se despierte si?

Hikari:Sii!-van hasta la habitacion-Kriel Unnie..

Kriel:Umm...Eh?-despertando-Kari..-reaccionando-Co mo estas?-sonriendo-

Hikari:Muy bien y tu?

Kriel:Tambien Jaja.-la sube a la camilla-

Kyuhyun:Kr-

,deja dormir a Kriel.-entrando-

Kriel:No hace falta, me gusta estar con ella.-acariciando su cabeza-

Hikari:Gracias Unnie!-acomodandose-

Kriel:Eres tan linda...

_**Los dias pasaban y la última semana del semana fue cuando debute con ustedes.**_

Kriel:Seguro que tienes todo,Kyu?

Kyuhyun:A ver,celular,dinero...

Kriel:Como vas a salir de la casa sin tus llaves?-sosteniendo un llavero-

Kyuhyun:Ahh!Eso!Gracias-la besa-Bueno,me voy...

Kriel:Te deseo mucha suerte,vas a deslumbrar a todos con tu hermosa voz.

Kyuhyun:Si te deslumbro a ti es suficiente.

Kriel:Ehh...Baka!-sonrojada-Promete que brillaras-levanta el meñique-

Kyuhyun:Esta es la promesa del meñique-cantando-

Kriel:Aquel que mienta debera tragarse mil agujas-tambien cantando-

_**Pasaron las horas y luego de cantar "U" tenia varias llamadas perdidas en mi celular,de la madre de Kriel. Pensé en lo peor mientras llamaba y me dirigia al hospital.**_

Mamá de Kriel:Kyuhyun,por dios llegaste!-llorando-

Kyuhyun:Que pasó?!

Liz:El pulso de Kriel esta bajando demasiado,esta desmayada.

Kyuhyun:Que?!

Mamá de Kriel:Te nombro dormida. Te necesita.Y te necesita ahora.

Kyuhyun:Si-corriendo hasta la habitación y entrando-Kri..

Kriel:-despertando-K..Kyu..-moviendose-

Kyuhyun:No te muevas!Como te sientes?

Kriel:La verdad?-Kyu asiente-Feliz.

Kyuhyun:Eh?-sorprendido-

Kriel:Te vi cantando. Fue lo más hermoso que escuche.

Kyuhyun:Gracias...

Kriel:Ya te lo han dicho..no?

Kyuhyun:Si..

Kriel:Puedes hacerme una ultima promesa?

Kyuhyun:Por supuesto

Kriel:Vuelve a amar luego de mi,intenta volver a ser feliz con alguien,no te aferres a mi recuerdo.

Kyuhyun:No puedo prometer eso.

Kriel:Anda..Prometemelo..-a punto de llorar-

Kyuhyun:Te..te lo prometo..-con los ojos llorosos-Quieres..algo..más?

Kriel:Cántame un poquito..

Kyuhyun:Si..

Tu joven, suave piel

Y tu largo, aromático cabello -acaricia su cabeza-

Cuando me atacas con una voz enojada

No hay forma de que pueda ganar

Kriel:-rie un poco-

He preparado este truco mágico para ti -saca una rosa de su campera-

Hay un anillo dentro de esta rosa

Kriel:Kyu..-llorando-

Seré.. tu hombre

Kriel:Gracias..Saranghae-sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos-

Kyuhyun:-escuchando el ruido de la máquina-Kriel...Saranghae...-llorando y saliendo de la habitación-

Mamá de Kriel:-llorando-Ya terminó todo?

Kyuhyun:Si..Ya terminó todo..

Mamá de Kriel:Gracias...por hacerla feliz hasta el último momento..

Kyuhyun:Gracias por haber tomado esa decision..

Mamá de Kriel:No merecia sufrir más..

Kyuhyun:Era muy buena como para merecer eso..

Mamá de Kriel:Ah si..-buscando entre su ropa-Toma..-ofreciendole una carta-

Kyuhyun:Que es esto?-agarrando la carta-

Mamá de Kriel:Leela solo..si?

Kyuhyun:Si..

_**Luego de eso..cada año vine a dejar una rosa aqui..**_

Leeteuk:Ya veo..

Eunhyuk:Es por eso..que siempre vienes aqui este dia cada año?

cosa..Cuando tuve el accidente..soñe con ella..Yo estaba con ella. Nos separaba un fila de rosas,habia una parte que no habia rosas y yo me acercaba..Pero ella me gritaba diciendome que me no estuviera alli..que recordará que es lo que yo queria..y luego aparecian todos ustedes..y luego desperte..Creo que si hubiera seguido acercandome..hubiera muerto...

Sungmin:Kyu..-abrazandolo-Ya no pienses en eso..piensa en el ahora..Sigue..como se lo prometiste a Kriel..

Kyuhyun:Si..gracias-corresponde el abrazo-Bueno...nos vamos?

Donghae:Si..

**A la noche,en el comedor.**

Eunhyuk:Saben..me quede con una duda..

Sungmin:Que duda?

Eunhyuk:Sobre que diria la carta que Kyuhyun mencionó que la madre de Kriel le dio.

Leeteuk:Buena pregunta..

**En la habitación de Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun:-sosteniendo la carta en sus manos-"Cuando te vuelvas a enamorar,dejame una linda rosa blanca y no regreses"Aun asi...me cuesta..Kri..-suena su telefono-Yoboseyo.

¿?:Oppa...tienes algo mañana por la tarde?

Kyuhyun:No,tengo dia libre .Que pasa?

¿?:Te..te gusta..te gustaria ir conmigo al cine?

Kyuhyun:Claro,paso por ti a las 4,de acuerdo?

¿?:Si..si..gracias..Adios.

Kyuhyun:Adios..-mira la carta-Pero creo que..podré volver a amar..Kriel Lee...Aunque ocupes un lugar muy importante en mi corazón..

_**Fin.**_

**Que les pareció?Les gusto?No les gusto?Sinceramente,la letra de "Love Dust" Me inspiro muchisimo para escribir en mi pais esta lloviendo y la lluvia me pone un poco depresiva..asi que salio esto.**

**Por cierto,hoy 7-11-2013 hay Super Show 5 en México,asi que mis saludos a todas las ELF mexicanas,y las que van al super show,disfrutenlo mucho y griten mucho!Y si pueden..Saquenle muchiiisimas fotos a Donghae!ELFish forever!Y tambien Yesung,Leeteuk,les ruego que se mantengan sanos y salvos!Todas las ELF los esperamos!**

**Ya terminando,Espero que les haya gustado,y si quieren me dejen un review con sus opiniones. Super Junior y ELF son uno!Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
